


Fate Led Me to Your Car - or the Cops...

by JR Granger (JR_Granger)



Series: Tumblr Fic [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 09:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3762517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JR_Granger/pseuds/JR%20Granger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You were chased by cops, got in my car, and yelled 'Drive!'" AU</p><p>This fic is based off a prompt list post I found on tumblr and I just had to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate Led Me to Your Car - or the Cops...

**Author's Note:**

> I really need to learn how people make links in here, but I got the prompt from this post: http://isaacsstilinski.tumblr.com/post/114447652454/tokiosunset-people-should-do-more-meet-ugly-and

There’s a stitch in his side and he’s running out of breath, but if Stiles stops now the voices will catch up with him - the noes yelling for him to “stop” because they’re the “Sheriff’s department”. And he sure as hell ain’t gonna stop because if he does his dad is gonna kill him  _again_.

Just when the deputies are starting to gain on him - he’s been too busy studying to keep up with exercising, okay? - he spots a car that just started up, so he pulls the backdoor open, dives in, and yells, “Drive!”

The guy in the front seat sputters for a few seconds before he gets out, “What the hell are you doing in my car?”

Stiles struggles into a sitting position and sticks his head between the seats to glare at the driver - the _hot as Lucifer’s balls sack_ driver. “Does it matter? You were about to leave anyway, so just  _drive_.” He looks out the back window and sees the deputies a few feet away, heading straight for the car. “ _Please.”_

Grumbling, the guy pulls out of his parallel-parking spot like an expert and starts driving down Central. Stiles looks out the back windshield until the deputies are tiny specks. When he’s sure they’re a good distance away he climbs over the console and into the passenger seat, putting on his seatbelt then turning to the driver with a sheepish grin.

“Hey,” he says, going for nonchalant and missing it by a mile. “So thanks for the getaway.”

The guy looks over for a second, huffing. “Yeah, how is it I ended up being your getaway driver? More importantly,  _why_ were they after you in the first place?”

Stiles grimaces and scrubs a hand through his hair. “So I may have been caught pranking an old buddy from high school - well,” he corrects, “buddy would be putting it generously, more like old rival, but we’re kinda frenemies now I guess?” He shrugs. “Isaac and I get along for Ally’s sake anyway.”

“Okay…” the guy says, clearly thrown off by Stiles just like everyone else. Or he just doesn’t care because Stiles is rambling again; that tends to happen a lot too.

“We can’t get too friendly though, so we’ve been playing pranks on each other for a few years. Problem is I didn’t have my lookout tonight - Scotty was too busy macking on Lyds - so I got caught, which cannot happen because if I get arrested now, when it’ll end up on my record, my dad will kill me.” Stopping to take a breath, Stiles looks over and sees a blank, overwhelmed look on the guy’s face - so he is listening then!

Stiles laughs and waves it off with a hand. “Anyway, so that’s how I ended up using you as my getaway - which, sorry about that but yours was the closest running car and they were gaining on me. I’m Stiles by the way.”

“Derek…” the guy - Derek says after a few seconds.

“Nice to meet you, Derek,” Stiles grins and he swears he sees a small smile on Derek’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a prompt idea you want me to fill? Want to flail over the beauty that is Sterek, or various other fandoms? Visit me at my tumblr: sarcasmfox


End file.
